


All My Fears Surrender

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Anne's wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Fears Surrender

Anne shivered in the coolness of the room. There had been many times she'd thought this day would never come, she'd not dared to dream of it since her father had taken them to France. But she finally had what she'd dreamed of, she was Richard's wife, his Duchess. Although she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was nervous, very nervous of what would come. 

She'd always tried to be strong, but she'd hated the nights when Lancaster had come to her bed. She'd hated the pain and humiliation of submitting to the demands of his body. Deep down, she could not imagine Richard would be the same, not Richard who had always been so sweet, and so kind. Richard whose kisses were gentle, yet passionate, no he could not be the brutal husband Lancaster had been. 

Anne almost jumped when the door opened, and Richard stepped into the bedchamber. She turned to face him, smiling just a bit. "Richard." She said softly. 

"Anne." Richard said softly, closing the door behind him. His eyes raked over her, clad only in her nightgown. George had been so unbelievably wrong when he'd said Richard was not attracted to Anne. Richard found Anne so attractive, and honestly wanted her more than he'd ever wanted any woman. 

Anne watched as Richard walked towards her. She was trying so hard to not let her nervousness show, but she could not help it. Richard reached out, his hand cupping her cheek. "Everything is fine, Anne."

She nodded. "Yes, it is." She said softly. 

Richard moved his hand down, caressing her neck. "You are nervous." He said softly. 

Anne looked up, realizing she could hide nothing from him. "Yes, I am." 

Richard studied her intently for a moment, then closed his eyes, as he tried to deny that anyone, even Lancaster could have hurt her. "He hurt you." He said very softly. 

Anne looked up, knowing she could not deny it. "Yes." She said softly. 

Richard took a deep breath, gently stroking her hair back. "I would never treat you that way." 

Anne nodded. "Of course I know that." She said softly. 

He kissed her forehead. "I would never hurt you like that." He said softly. "Nothing will ever happen between us that you do not want." He promised softly, wrapping his arms around her. 

Anne wrapped her arms around him. "Do you know how long I've wanted to be your wife?"

Richard pulled back just a little to look into her eyes. "How long?" He said softly

Anne was certain she was blushing now. "For so long." She said softly. 

He smiled softly. "And so have I." He murmured. 

Anne took a deep breath, stepping back from his arms. She reached up and started to slip the straps of her gown from her shoulders. As Richard took a step towards her, Anne shook her head. She needed to do this for herself, to give herself to him of her own will. She let the down fall down her body, and then pool at her feet. 

As Anne kicked the gown away, Richard removed the robe he was wearing. and started to walk towards Anne. His eyes raked over her body. He could not help but think how beautiful she was, she was his, totally and completely his. 

When they were close, Anne wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her hands in his hair as they kissed. Richard pulled her close, groaning softly as he felt her body against his. She was soft, just as he'd always imagined she would be, the curves of her body fit so well against the hard planes of his. Anne moaned as Richard deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She could feel his arousal against her stomach. He seemed to be in no hurry to gain his satisfaction, and Anne found she liked that. She liked the kissing, she liked the way he was touching her. 

They kissed until they both were breathless, and then started towards the bed. Once they reached the bed, Anne lay back and didn't move. "What?" She asked softly, noticing the slight frown upon Richard's face. 

Richard sat down on the bed, his fingers tracing a pattern on her hip. "You do not have to just lie there." He said softly. "In fact, I much prefer you do not." His fingers started to move up her side. 

Anne's breath caught as his hand cupped her breast, and he started to rub her already hardened nipple with the pad of his thumb. "That is what....I do not know what...."

"I will show you." He promised softly, stretching out next to her. Turning onto his side, Richard propped himself up on an elbow as his hand moved down her stomach. 

Anne gasped softly as his fingers reached their destination, subconsciously she spread her legs to give his fingers more access. "Richard!" She cried out as one finger slipped inside her body. 

"Trust me." He whispered. "Nothing is going to hurt you tonight. 

Anne nodded, not trusting her voice, then crying out again as he added a second finger. The slow thrusting of his fingers were the most pleasurable thing she'd felt thus far in her life. 

Richard watched her expressions, the flush of her body as his fingers gently moved within her. Anne gasped in disappointment as he withdrew his fingers, then in shock as he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top. 

"Richard?" Anne questioned softly. 

Richard gazed up at her, his hands moving to her hips to help her straddle him. "This way, you are in charge, you are in control of what happens tonight." 

"I don't know what...."

"Touch me." He breathed. "I want you to touch me." 

Anne reached out, her hand on his chest, her touch feather light, and a little uncertain at first. But as Richard watched her, she became more confident. She started to rub his nipple, just as he had hers, and she smiled at his sharp groan, realizing immediately that he liked that just as much as she had. 

Richard's hands moved her to hips, guiding her over his arousal. He knew she was ready for him, could feel her wetness. Anne groaned very softly, feeling him between her thighs, and she wanted him inside her, wanted to feel him filling the emptiness that had ached since he'd withdrawn his fingers. 

Anne moved, and she could feel the the tip of his arousal slip inside. She watched as his eyes closed for a moment, and then he moaned. The sound made her feel bolder, and she started to move her hips, impaling herself on him inch by inch. Another moan escaped him as soon as he was fully inside her. 

Richard forced himself to stay still to let Anne let the pace of her lovemaking. He knew she needed this to be slow, gentle, and he was determined to give that to her; even though his own body screamed for him to thrust and just take her. As her hand caressed his chest again, he reached out and entwined their hands together. He groaned softly. "Anne...." He fought to keep his eyes from closing. as she started to move. 

The up and down motion of her body, reminded Anne of horseback riding, and she giggled just a bit at that thought. Leaning down, as she felt Richard's thrusts inside her, she kissed him as he raised up just a little to meet her. 

"Richard..." She murmured, and this time he could hear something different in her voice, could hear her control was slipping just as much as his own. Staring into her eyes, he moved his hands down to her hips, holding her as his own thrusts became more erratic, and he came closer to his own pleasure. 

Anne's breath caught again, as his hand went between their joined bodies, "Richard...."

He realized immediately she did not realize what was happening to her. "Let it happen Anne." He whispered. 

Anne cried out as she felt the pleasure start to wash over her. Richard groaned, his hands going to her hips, as his own thrusts became harder, more erratic, until finally, he felt himself release, and he too cried out. 

As Anne's body began to calm, Richard wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly againt him, he started to gently rub her back. 

"Richard?" Anne murmured softly several moments later. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" He said softly. 

"Is it always like this?" She questioned. 

Laughing softly, Richard turned to his side, and pulled her close against him. "It can be better." He murmured. 

"I'm not certain I can take better." Her voice muffled against his chest. 

Richard laughed softly. "Trust me, dearest, you will." 

"Hmmmm." She sighed contently. She was his wife now in very sense of the word. Anne felt loved, secure, and protected in a way she'd not felt in years. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep in his arms for the first time.


End file.
